Valentine's Day disaster
by Coreyriffinrulez
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and today was no ordinary Valentine's Day it was the day Cupid shows up and he gives a magical bow to Laney to make Corey fall in love with her, but something bad happens read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Cupid arrives

I don't own grojband or any of the characters

"Why is it raining hearts outside?" Corey asked waiting for a response. The sky was pink and random hearts were falling from the sky. "ITS CUPID!" Kin and kon said. "Is it some rocklympis thing?" Corey asked. Kin and kon nodded "Cupid was a baby born on Valentine's Day a few days after he was born he was given a magical set of bow and arrows that would never run out, then Cupid started shooting a bunch of boys and girls to fall in love but it all got out of hand, and then by the gods of rocklympis he was banned into the sun for some reason and every 40 years he will be unleashed into our world and today is that day" kin and kon said. "Uh how does that have anything to do with rocklympis history?" Laney said. "We don't know honestly but it is" kon said. Then there was a huge knock on the door "HEY! Open up!" A voice said from the other side of the garage door. "Uh okay?" Corey said. Corey opened up the garage door and behind was a short kid, Corey started to almost burst out laughing "what?" The kid said. "Uh nothing..." Corey said. "NOBODY LAUGHS AT ME!" The kid yelled. Kin and kon's jaws were dropped "uh sorry what do you need?" Corey said. "I need to speak to Laney" the kid said. "Uh okay?" Laney said as she got up. Her and the kid walked to the side of the garage "so your Laney penn right?" The kid asked. "Yeah..." Laney said. "The names Cupid I hear you got some love issues with that Corey boy I can help." Cupid said. "Uh how?" Laney said. "With this..." Cupid said while he pulled out a arrow. "What does it do and how does it work?" Laney asked. "Well ya see you can chuck the arrow into someone it's pain free don't worry and they fall instantly in love with you mmk? Got it?" Cupid said. "Got it... But it's a love spell I would like him to actually like me.." Laney said. "Just think about it... And don't let it get in the wrong hands" Cupid said. "Okay and okay" Laney said as she put the arrow in her bag.


	2. Chapter 2: the love spell

Laney walked inside again to play her bass "what did that kid want lanes?" Corey asked. " he wanted to know uh... Nothing it was all a prank" Laney said. "You sure lanes?" Corey asked. She nodded "okay?" Corey said. Laney started playing her bass, Corey tuned his guitar Laney looked at Corey just thinking about the arrow Cupid had given too her *should I use it?* Laney thought. Laney got a text and read it:

 **Larry** : Laney where are you we are waiting for you ?

"Uh core I gotta go" Laney said as she grabbed her bag. "Okay bye lanes" Corey said. Laney walked down the street still thinking about the arrow then Laney arrived at the newmans garage "hey gals" Laney said. "Hey Dude" the rest said. Larry and Laney winked at each other "so uh guys what do you wanna do?" Laney said. "Whatever works" Carrie said while sitting on the edge of their couch. Laney usually hung around the newmans lately they where all becoming good friends but grojband didn't know "go to the movies?" Larry asked. "Uh sure" Carrie said. The newmans and Laney walked to the movies again Laney was still thinking about the arrow which was still in her bag "Laney you seem focused on something else you okay?" Larry asked her. "Yeah I'm fine" she replied. As they were walking Laney found Corey outside by himself *hmm* Laney thought. "I'll catch up in a second guys" Laney said. The rest nodded "and do you mind if you watch my bag untill I catch up?" Laney said. "Sure" Carrie said. Laney passed her the bag forgetting that the arrow was in it. She ran over to Corey "uh core?" Laney asked. "Oh hey lanes where were you?" Corey asked. "Just uh doing chores at home... Yup.." Laney said. "Alright then" Corey said. Laney sat down beside him and they chatted. Meanwhile back where the newmans were they arrived at the movies and there was hunky Nick Mallory " hello newmans" Nick said. "Hey nick..." Carrie said. Carrie accdently drops Laneys bag showing more than one of the arrows one of them got Nick, his eyes turned red "Nick Mallory says that Laney penn is my true love" Nick said. One of the arrows fell on Larry "OUCH!" Larry said. His eyes also turned red "Laney is mine!" Larry said. "Nick Mallory says that Laneys mine!" Nick said. The arrows scattered all over the place a lot of them flew everywhere "WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Carrie yelled in confusion. Every boy in peaceville was stabbed with an arrow accept for Corey.


	3. Chapter 3: dark cupid

**Lol so I used myself well a character based off me beacuse why not, anyway I also kinda used a miraculous uh reference ish in it with the dark Cupid thing but yeah I do not own grojband**

Corey and Laney were hanging out in the garage after a while and Laney forgot the newmans had her bag "so lanes w-" corey said while being cut off by a huge banging sound on the door. "Uh core what is going on..." Laney said. Corey shrugged "LANEYS MINE!" Someone said from behind the door. "NO SHES MINE" another one said. "Uhhhh" Laney said looking confused. Corey opened the door then a bunch of boys started rushing in messing up the place "my garage!" Corey said. "THATS IT NOBODY MESSES WITH COREY RIFFIN GET YOUR SELVES OUTTA MY GARAGE!" Corey said looking furious. Everyone was scared and ran off "thanks core" Laney said. "You're welcome lanes" Corey said. "What was with everyone why are they all after me?" Laney said. "I don't know.." Corey said. Laney started to realize that it could have been the love arrow Cupid gave her "wait a second..." Laney said. "What lanes?" Corey asked. "CUPID!" Laney shouted. Corey looked so confused the. Suddenly a guy that was Corey's height with pink and white short hair wearing a white shirt and pants "you called?" Asked Cupid. "Cupid is that you?" Laney said. "Yes actually I can take form of a baby, a kid, a teenager, and a adult, anyway that doesn't matter what do you need?" Cupid said. "Well something must have happened with the arrows they shot every boy in peaceville but how are there more arrows?" Asked Laney. " oh no, dark Cupid..." Cupid said in shock. "Dark Cupid?" Laney asked. "She can uh duplicate my arrows she is also able to be any human on earth or herself" Cupid explained. "Anyone called?" A voice said as it got clearer. "Why hello Cupid.." The voice said. "Dark Cupid is that you?" Cupid said as he looked around the room. "In fact you guessed right.." Dark Cupid said as she appeared out of the shadows. She had black long hair with green tips and she wore a black shirt and pants " my my my finally figured it out, I made every boy in peaceville fall in love with Laney just to make her mad." Dark Cupid said. "But why me?" Laney asked. "Well Laney you'll just have to figure it out on your own then huh?" Dark Cupid said in a teasing kinda voice. Then she vanished into the shadows "good luck not that you'll need it" she said as her voice faded. "UGH that girl is so rude!" Laney said. "Core please tell me you know someone who can help us..." Laney said. "You need help breaking the love spell huh? Well I'm just the perfect person for you" a young girl said as she opened the garage door. She had long black hair down to her legs with blue highlights, she wore a blue beanie, a black sweater, some black pants, and blue and black boots "my names becca pleasure to meet ya" becca said. "Hi becca I'm Corey how do you know us?" Corey questioned. "Big fan" becca replied laughing slightly. "Oh cool!" Corey said. "I can also play the guitar and sing but... That doesn't matter I get off topic a lot" she said while laughing a bit . "You seem cool becca" Corey said. "Yeah" Laney said. "Anyways I can help with you're problem I know lots of things about breaking spells" becca said to them.


	4. Chapter 4: the crush

So later that day Corey, Laney, and becca were planning too stop dark Cupid "we need more help to do this..." Corey said. "I can help" a voice said out of nowhere. It was Carrie "Carrie you're seriously gonna help us?" Corey said in shock. "Yeah Larry is being really weird liking him" Carrie said. "But I can snap her out of it" Carrie stated. "Why would Larry be shot anyways he is a girl?" Corey asked. Laney facepalmed "I don't know..." Laney said. "Uh Larry is a b-" becca said while being cut off by Laneys hand. "A girl yep" becca said instead. "Anyways can we call Cupid back?" Corey asked. "Yeah he probably knows more about dark Cupid then I" becca said. "CUPID!" Laney called. "You called again?" Cupid said as he reappeared. "Do you know how to stop dark Cupid's love curse?" Laney asked. "Actdo ually it's quite simple actually it's complicated the gi- I mean uh boy everyone is in love with must find out about he- I mean his real true love" Cupid said. Laney turned red in embarrassment "seriously?" She said. "Yep" Cupid said. "Can me and Cupid talk alone for a second?" Laney asked everyone. "Sure" the rest said. The others walked away leaving Cupid and Laney alone in the garage. "Cupid I can't tell everyone I like core" Laney said. Corey was peeking through the door and he heard that he blushed "ooooh Riffin likes Laney" Carrie teased. "I don't, I mean uh maybe" Corey said in embarrassment. Back inside Laney was begging Cupid for other options "please tell me there are more options" she asked. "Nope" Cupid said. "A song?" She asked. "Don't know" Cupid said as he shrugged. "GUYS YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" Laney called. Everyone else walked back inside Corey was still blushing a little "uh core are you okay? Your uh blushing" Laney asked. "It's uh nothing lanes" Corey said awkwardly. "Alright then..." Laney said. "Anyways we can fix the love spell with a song too apparently" Laney said. "Oh really?" Corey said. Laney nodded "uh you sure it will work like I mean music doesn't always fix everything guys" Cupid said. "Yeah cupid's right" Carrie said. "We could try" becca said. "Yeah I guess so, but we don't have kin and kon" Corey said. "True, but what about Kim and konnie?" Carrie said. "You think they'll help us?" Corey asked. "If I ask them to then maybe" Carrie said.

So I have the finished story on my wattpad account Coreyriffinrulez so if u wanna read the rest go on there :D


End file.
